The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for updating a knowledge base of a sentiment analysis system.
Sentiment analysis is a technique to evaluate people's opinions about topics of interest on the social media (e.g. blogs). Among those social media, those that post microblogs, i.e. short text messages (e.g. Twitter®), are becoming a valuable source which, once analyzed for mining opinions can give actionable insights. For example, the provider of a financial service may discover that a person is complaining about a service on Twitter® using the sentiment analysis, and may thus contact him to place customer retaining actions and to avoid spreading bad words about the service and brand. However, technical issues arise when trying to implement such analysis such that it produces accurate results.